Why Me? Why Not?
by Imiryoku
Summary: Draco has come into his Veela inheritance, and guess who his mate is? Yep, Harry Potter. However, it will take more than Draco's good looks to get this certain little Gryffindor.


Savvy: Okays peoples! This I my first posted fanfic so I'm asking you all to be gentle. However, if I screwed up somehow in any part of the work please feel very free to tell me so. I suck at grammar and that's why I have a C average in it so if anyone wants to be my beta I would gladly go, "SQUEE!" in your honor. So Read, Review, and leave feeling at least a little better. Thankies!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from J.K.'s great books, Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be here.

Draco shuddered and fell further back onto the seat. This had to be the worst train ride ever. Not only was it storming out so the rain obscured the features of the world out side, and not only was he stuck in a compartment with two of his greatest enemies, and not only was his mate in heat, but his mate was right across from him and he couldn't even look at him! You see Draco was a Veela. And his mate happened to in heat at the most inconvenient time. Draco came into his Veela inheritance that summer and was going through Hell trying very hard not to jump the person across from him. A growl escaped as he shifted to try and get more comfortable. Ron looked up with a glare.

"Oi, Ferret, I know it must be hard with you having to deal with us commoners, but seeing as you were so intent on being here in the first place I think you could at least do us a favor and not make any noise." The only response the burning redhead got was another growl and a glare. Hermione's hands shot out and restrained Ron just in time. She sent a disapproving gaze towards the aristocratic blonde.

"I think we at least deserve a reason as to why you were so insistent to site with us for once in six years. I mean, even you must admit that it is completely out of character for you to even be near us." Ron glanced up at Hermione.

"I bet it's some form of plot set by You-Know-Who to get closer to Harry!"

"Oh Ron don't be silly."

"But 'Mione! You must admit that I looks that way. Even you said that it was unchara-whatever to even be near us!"

"Ron that is accusing and assuming and it shouldn't be done!"

"He probably just wanted to hole-up from Pansy." Three pairs of eyes met the profile of a silent boy. Ron sputtered, Hermione nodded gracefully, and Draco just shuddered and growled again.

Draco Malfoy had never been so close to losing control then he was right then after hearing the voice of his mate. Yes, his mate was Harry Potter. Beautiful, intelligent, and the greatest thing to enter Draco's world, and he was sitting right across from the practically drooling blonde. With skin slightly tanned, large emerald eyes, and messy raven hair gracing the top of delicate features, he was simply shaggable. Ron turned towards Harry with an exasperated look and then switched to Hermione when he realized she agreed with the statement. This allowed Draco to discreetly lean forward and inhale more of his mates scent. Ah, flowers and cinnamon. Perfect.

Harry turned slightly away from the window and his gaze met those of silver. Startled at the close proximity of the owner of said silver eyes, which now seemed to glow rather oddly, Harry blinked and a confused expression graced his features. A smirk and a wink was his only response. Harry tilted his head to the side and gave Draco his full attention.

"Malfoy," Said bow shuddered and his eyes narrowed, "why are you here?" Draco blinked and leaned back with the "Malfoy Sneer" in place.

"You already answered that. I'm here to avoid Parkinson and her rather groping fingers. And as to why I chose this compartment, the Weasel already answered that. She would never think to look for me in a place simply riddled with commoners." Harry blinked and seemed to nod. Yes! He fell for it. Of course Draco wasn't there to avoid Pansy. Infact, it was her idea for him to be here in the first place.

FLASHBACK

Draco moaned and dug his fingers into the seat. The scent of his mate was driving him wild. If he could only get closer to him so he could see him and make sure he was okay. Touch him so he could ease the burning in him. Taste him so he could see if his taste was the same as his scent. And after Draco had finally gone through his checklist, he planned to screw his mate so hard that he couldn't walk straight for a week. A growl/groan escaped as his elongated claws pierced the seat. This was what finally got Pansy's attention.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Draco, would you just go to him? It's not like he could just kick you out of the compartment." Draco looked up through slitted eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed my dear friend, he hates me. And if he doesn't successfully destroy me by telling me to leave, then his stupid weasel and his mudblood girlfriend will obliterate me with their stupidity." Draco groaned as another wave of scent hit his now highly sensitive nose. Pansy glared as Blaise snickered. "Besides," Draco started, "he's a Gryffindor remember? What will he think when the "Slytherin Prince" walks in there and starts sniffing him?" It was Blaise's turn to answer.

"Drake, all of Slytherin already promised to help you where we can."

"I know Blaise."

"Then what's the problem?" Draco slowly ducked his head as if embarrassed.

"What if he doesn't want to let me try and love him?" Pansy's eyes flashed.

"Draco Lucien Malfoy! If you don't get you arse out of this compartment and go to him right this instant then I will kick said arse into next week. You know, as damn well as I do that as your mate, your sub-mate I might add, he will be compelled to at least listen to you. Not to mention your Veela attraction will take care of the rest. Now get your perfect little arse out to your mate!" As she ranted she had grabbed Draco's robe and by the end of her rant, had thrown him bodily from the compartment.

Draco stood up and glared at pacing soon-to-be first years as he brushed off his robes. Well, it appeared that he would be paying his mate and his friends a visit.

END FLASHBACK

Harry frowned as the train pulled into the station. He had a sinking suspicion he wasn't going to like this year. Especially if Draco's Cheshire Cat grin was anything to go by.


End file.
